Switched
by black rose-raven angel
Summary: Beastboy was in Cyborg's room and somehow he and Rae switched bodies... I suck at summaries but please read.
1. BEAST BOY!

**Yay! Since I cannot access the next part of STFU I decided to write this... It's the classic switching bodies tale. But this time I'm switching Rae and BB.(Did I just give it away?) **

**Rae: What? I'm switching bodies with this idiot?**

**Me: Maybe :)**

**Rae: WTH! **

**BB: What's wrong with me?**

**Rae: *facepalm* why don't we go with what isn't wrong with you?**

**Me: Rae! You just made a funny insult XD**

**Rae: DON'T CALL ME RAE! *chases after author***

**BB: Well anyways here goes!**

**Chapter 1: What The Heck?**

It was another normal day at Titans Tower, well sort of, except for... "What the heck did you do to me?" Beastboy said in a dangerous tone. "I'm so sorry Raven, I have no idea what happened, someone must have been messing with my computers again." said one Cybernetic teen, him and Beastboy glaring at a dark empath. "Umm... Sorry?" she said sheepishly and something exploded. Beastboy frowned and said,"Beastboy, you should know by now that you and computers DO NOT WORK!", Raven looked down,"Oopsies." To any onlooker this would be strange because the green changling would not be laughing or saying "Dude!" while the gothic teen would not be frowning, reading, or meditating. There is a reason for this. Beastboy was messing in Cyborgs room again trying to play Mega Monkeys 7 and kind of damaged the computer. Before he could do anything Cyborg had taken Raven into his room to show her his new car designs. He pressed a few keys on the computer and lightning shot out hitting all the occupants (except Cyborg who had updated after the last time Beastboy tried to play in his room). Beastboy fell out of his hiding spot and in a monotone said,"Owww." Raven screamed," Eeek!" and all the lights in the room exploded. This is why they were in the hallway. During that whole ordeal, Raven and Beastboy switched bodies, and neither knew how to get theirs back.

**A/N: Okay I'm done please tell me how I did by pressing that button down there... It will totally make my day. Byes!**


	2. Azar, kill me now

**Wow, I just read the first chapter and realized how badly I wrote in the beginning. Ugh. So sorry I haven't updated this one the longest. I had no motivation. And also I'm just plain lazy. Lame excuse. Hopefully someone is still following this.**

**Thanks to Lucy Tonk Lupin, because you added this to your story alert, I decided to update. **

**Disclaimer: **

**"Oh my god! I own the Teen Titans!"**

*****lots of lawyers and dangerous-looking men with guns start approaching*****

****Fine! I do not own Teen Titans.****

****But I do own all the seasons except for the movie! You can't take that away from me! THEY'RE MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough*****

**Enjoy!**

**Please Review!**

**Oh and this time I will refer to them as who they really are, not who they look like. For example Raven in Beast Boy's body is refered to as Raven unless someone else is talking to her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Switched Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Raven POV:<strong>

I look around me and notice how different everything seems. I can hear Starfire talking to Silkie about Robin and Robin is arguing with Speedy about who's hair looks better. Personally, I think Aqualad's hair looks the best. I can smell Beast Boy's room and I start to gag silently. Ugh. Then I see something odd with my raptor-like vision. Is that a camera? I knew Cyborg was the one posting awkward videos on Youtube! At least I still have my mind. I wouldn't be able to stand being an idiot too.

"What are we going to do about your current, um, situation?" Cyborg finally asked.

"We will not tell anyone, it could be used as a weakness. Cyborg, I need you to see what you can do to reverse the effects." I heard another crash, "Beast Boy, we need to learn how to use each others powers so that you don't cause a major power outage with your wild emotions."

"Raven! You just broke a vase!"

"Um, sorry?" he yelled sheepishly smiling an odd smile.

"And don't ever do that again in my body, it looks weird." I growled.

"He he. Oops."

"Ugh, meet me on the roof in 5 minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>On The Roof:<strong>

* * *

><p>"Beast Boy, you're an hour late!"<p>

"Shh! It doesn't help if people see Beast Boy calling to himself. It just makes him look crazy."

"-er, you mean crazier."

"Chicks dig the green guy!"

"Shut up! Someone might be listening!"

"Fine." he frowned crossing his-my- arms.

"Okay. My powers are controlled by my emotions. The more I feel, the more power escapes me. That is why that vase broke earlier. You must lower the amount of emotion you show or you could blow up the entire city."

"Cool!"

"Not cool. I will not let you destroy stuff in my body."

"Killjoy." he mumbled under his breath.

I ignored him and moved my hand out from behind my back. Hidden from view was a mirror, the same mirror that Beast Boy and Cyborg used to go into my mind years ago.

"In order to keep from doing that you need meditation."

"But I'm not sick! I don't need any meds. Besides I'm only switched not sick."

"Meditation, not medication, idiot." I growled.

"Hey, isn't that your mind-mirror-thingie?"

"It's a meditation mirror."

"Yeah, yeah." he said waving his hand passively. "So what's the mind-mirror-thingie for?"

"The meditation mirror is for _meditating."_

He just looked at me.

"_What_?" I glared.

"How do I meditate?"

"You use the mirror to go inside of my mind. I cannot contact my emotions so they are probably with you. Talk to knowledge when you get there and she will help you out."

"Which one is knowledge?"

"The one with the glasses."

"Okay."

"I'm going to go and get me some tea and a book to read. You should be in there for a few hours."

"Wait. Hours?"

"Yes Beast Boy. I always meditate for hours. every. single. day."

"Um Rae?"

"What?"

"I need to pee first."

Right then and there I nearly died. I had completely overlooked that one small detail. I was NOT going to have myself violated by _Beast Boy_ of all people. No way in hell. I groaned and muttered some obscenities that I hoped Melvin, Timmy, and Teether would never, ever hear. It was going to be a very long day.

"Azar, kill me now. I am begging you."

* * *

><p><strong>Well then how did I do? Tell me in a review!<strong>

**And also if you haven't, check out Tomorrow May Not Come by Dude Your Awesome8. It's great for BBRae and RobRae fans alike! I love the author and I LOVE the story so if you haven't read it, then hurry up and do so! If you don't like it then send it back in thirty days and we will refund you every penny (JK)**

**And to all you Raven and Red X fans, check out the community I'm staff of by Knisley24 called RedXRaven. Actually just check out both of these authors, they are quite awesome. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**


End file.
